


Split Shift

by RaiinFaiiry



Series: The Garrison Retail AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Retail AU, good boyfriend lance, he is an astrophysics major, klance, lets all work retail, stressed out keith, that thing I'm writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiinFaiiry/pseuds/RaiinFaiiry
Summary: Just one of those days where Keith have to work in the morning and then again in the evening, and all at one place. Throw in a boyfriend who doesn't want him to leave and a paper on the Evolution of the Galaxy and it's just about a normal day for Keith.Split Shifts seem to run his life half of the time now.





	Split Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to finishing this short story. haha
> 
> Check out the End notes for more info!

Lance grumbled as the alarm went off on the bed side table.

“Noooo……turn it off. No, wait…Keeeeetih.”

Lance whined as the body lying next to him sat up and got out of bed. Keith couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked down at Lance, all tanned arms and legs sprawled across the bed, reaching for the empty space in the bed.

“Unlike some of us, I have to work today.”

Lane grumbled again as he turned over and curled further into the blankets of the half empty bed. Keith couldn’t help but laugh again as he turned around and headed to the bathroom to get ready for work. It was 7:00 am and he had 15 minutes to get ready for work, and Lance grumbling about a cold bed was not helping.

It didn’t take Keith long to get ready, it never did. Just a quick brush of his hair, brush his teeth, and grabbing some clothes from this closet. Lance always laughed at him for this fashion choices, but Keith lived in his skinny jeans, basic T-shirts, plaid button-ups, and his favourite black beanie.

“Babe…you look to good to go to work.”

Keith froze in his steps as he was grabbing his wallet and keys,

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

Keith laughed as he turned and head for the door.

“Go back to sleep Cuba, I have work. I’ll see you on the break.”

Lance just grumbled as Keith left the bedroom, he then heard the front door open and close before he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Keith on the other hand, was now running a little bit behind schedule, so he might of speed a little more than usual to get to work. Today was a split shift, he work 8-12 and then 5-9:30, first he opened, then he closed, and between all that he had a paper to finish writing for his astrophysics class. Today was not going to be a good day, he could just tell.

And it just got worse as he got to work, the A/C unit at The Garrison was broken, and the humidity was high today in Altea, this was going to be hell.

“Just drink lots of water today Keith, we are going to try and get the unit fixed, even put in an emergency work order. But we still have work to do.”

Keith grumbled at Coran’s words as he clocked in for the first part of shift, shipment was not going to be easy. With a sigh he stretched his arms above his head as he walked out on to the sales floor to get the day started with the unloaded of new merchandise. Today was not going to be easy.

And it wasn’t easy at all. Everyone felt the heat and it made everyone grumpy and annoyed all morning. Keith was all too happy to clock out at noon and get out of the store. The smile on his face was huge as he stepped out into the fresh air and walked over to his bike. Lance would probably still be at his apartment, either sleeping or laying around playing his video games.

But Keith couldn’t really focus on his boyfriend, he had to focus on his paper for astrophysics. As he strode over to his bike the topic for this paper kept spinning around in his head, just what was he going to write about. He had a choice between galaxy formation and evolution or origin of cosmic rays. Both were huge topics that he had a lot of material to cover for, and he thoroughly enjoyed both topics, but just picking one was hard. The paper was due in a few days, and honestly, he hasn’t even started it yet. Work had just been hectic and he had the project for probability and statistics that he had to finish and turn in yesterday. It had just been a crazy month for Keith, and today was making everything worse.

Keith was still irritable from the heat this morning and driving on his bike in the humidity wasn’t working. The A/C was still broke at work, and the people to repair it wouldn’t be there till tomorrow morning and Keith had to go back to work at 5pm and he was not looking forward to it.

When Keith pulled into the bike parking at his apartment complex he noticed Lance’s car was gone, at this Keith’s mood dropped even more, he was looking forward to seeing his boyfriend to brighten up his mood some. He took a deep breath before getting off his bike and heading towards his apartment, he didn’t have time to mope around about Lance not being here, he had to work on his paper.

“eith….Keith!”

Keith jumped back from his laptop at the sound of his name being yelled directly next to him, his body immediately tensing and preparing to defend. It was then he noticed who was there

“Lance! What the hell! Don’t do that!”

“Sorry dude, but you were so lost in thought you didn’t even realize I was standing here.”

Keith sat down to take a couple of deep breathes in order to try and slow his heart rate a little bit. It was then he finally spoke again.

“Sorry, I was working on my astrophysics paper.”

“Oh! You finally picked a topic?”

Lane spoke from the kitchenette, Keith didn’t even realise he came in with grocery bags. Lance did a lot of Keith’s grocery shopping as he never had to time to, or just forgot in general. Keith had an envelope of cash in one of the drawers he left for Lance whenever he did this.

“Yeah….”

Lance stopped and turned towards his boyfriend when he heard the sound of keys being typed away. He chucked to himself before turning away and working on putting the groceries away. Lance constantly worried about his boyfriend, he never seemed to have any food in his apartment. Or if he did have food, it consisted of protein powder and frozen fruit. Lance didn’t want to say his boyfriend was a gym rat, but it was pretty close description. Keith spent equal time between work, school, and the gym. All other time was here at his apartment doing homework, it was why Lance was over all the time even though he had his own apartment with Hunk. But Shiro wasn’t here to take of Keith, he was in the next city over for training for detective, so Lance made sure to take care of his love.

“Keith you want some food?”

When Lance didn’t get a response he turned towards his boyfriend again and just felt a giant smile come over his face. Keith was typing away with his right hand as his left flipped though his textbook laying on the table next to him. He had his glasses on and Lance felt himself falling in love all over again. He turned around and starting making some food for the both of them, something easy to eat and doesn’t take a lot of focus to eat. He pulled out the stupid protein powder Keith always used in his smoothies and began working on putting a smoothie together.

Keith was so lost in his mind as he typed away on his paper, highlighting notes here and there in his textbook and his own hand written notes he didn’t even hear Lance talk to him or even hear him use the blender. Keith was jolted from his thoughts when a smoothie was set down directly in front of him.

“Drink, it should be easy for you eat while you work.”

Keith looked up at Lance with a big smile.

“Thanks.”

Keith was rewarded with that smile he loves so much, it always seemed to warm his body from his head to his toes. Keith watched as Lance sat down on the couch with his own smoothie before he turned back to his paper. He was making progress already for such a short amount of time he had been working on it, and that pleased him. Maybe he would be able to turn in a good paper instead of a hastily thrown together paper on galaxy formation and evolution.

Keith’s night only got better as he got a phone call from Coran at 4:30 right before he left for the second half of his shift saying the A/C got fixed. His mood had improved tremendously over the course of the day. Aside from working on his paper, Keith got some cuddle time with his very understanding boyfriend, a smoothie for lunch, and Lance even made dinner as Keith finished up the first part of his draft he sent out to his professor for approval.

“Have fun at work babe!”

Keith smiled at Lance.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, finally had the time and inspiration to sit down and write the next part in my retail au. haha. 
> 
> Anyways, I have a couple different ideas for different short stories in this AU, i have another written up and also plan on posting it today as I am going on vacation for the next two weeks. 
> 
> So look forward to that too!


End file.
